They Can't Hurt Us a Creek oneshot
by 3bbsyyy
Summary: When Craig relizes that Tweek is hurt, he demands to know who did it. No resolution :/ Parings: fluffy Creek


**They can't Hurt Us** {A Creek one-shot}

**A/N: I wanted to write an angst story between Tweek and Craig… But it kind of failed and became, woah!cliche' fluff.**

**But please enjoy it, none the less.**

**Written in 3****rd**** person.**

**Rated T for language**

**If you don't like the pairing Craig/Tweek, South Park, or Yaoi in general, please don't riot on my page :/**

**Thanks!**

**~*~**

Craig shoved his hands into his coat pocket and arched his shoulders, trying to stay warm while he waiting for someone to respond the door. He sighed a breath of reprieve when Tweek's mother opened the door.

"Hello Craig! Tweek's been waiting for you!" She ushered him inside, out of the snow.

"Yeah I know, I did 10 over on the drive here from work, what's up with him, do you know?" He asked pulling off his jacket and tossed it to the side.

"No, he seemed fine when he got home. He's upstairs." She walked back into the kitchen.

"Alright?" Craig asked himself, "He was going into hysterics when he called my cell." Craig shook his head and walked up the stairs. He stopped in front of Tweeks room and knocked on the door, "Tweekers, you alright?" he asked, crossing his arms.

No response.

Craig knocked harder, "Tweek! I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" He yelled to the door.

He jiggled the door handle, locked.

"God dammit." He muttered resting his head on the door, "Tweek." He shouted, "Open the door. I know you didn't make me drive all the way from Denver to here for nothing." He alleged, trying the handle again.

He heard movement from inside and stepped backside from the door. It opened to reveal a bruised and beaten up blonde haired boy with red, blood shot eyes.

"Tweek." Craig barely breathed, walking up to the other boy. He grasped his hands and shook them, "What happened?" He asked in a gentle voice

Tweek, who was shaking from the beginning, said in a hoarse voice, "H-H-He ARGH! Attacked m-me when I was coming home from the-the shop!" He mumbled.

"Who?" Craig demanded, "I'll kill the bastard!" He roared, his face turning red in anger.

"No! I-I-I ARGH! I can't!" Tweek cried, tears welding up in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes you can Tweek! I need to know!" Craig frowned.

Tweek shook his head feverishly, "No! 'Cause if I do he'll come and hurt you! And I'd never forgive myself if that happened!" He said, shaking Craig's hand up and down.

Craig sighed and tenderly pulled Tweek to his chest and began to stroke the back of his head, "Can you at least tell me what they did to you?" He soothed.

Tweek whimpered, then pulled himself from Craig grasp and nodded. Craig grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom like a little kid searching for his lost mother.

Once Craig shut the door, Tweek hastily unbuttoned his shirt and sighed.

His chest was bruised from the collar bone down, and his arms were bloody from the indiscriminate cuts and scraps.

"Oh, Tweek." Craig whispered taking Tweek's shirt from him and placed his own forehead against Tweek's.

"ARGH! It's-It's so cold." Tweek said, shaking more so than before.

Craig turned to the medicine cabinet, "Let's get you cleaned up alright?"

"C-C-Craig." Tweek muttered, grabbing his arm.

"hmmm?" Craig looked over his shoulder.

"I… I'm sorry." He averted his eyes, tears crawling down his pastel cheeks.

Craig slanted his head and smiled softly, throwing his arms over Tweeks backside, "Don't be."

"But I-I ARGH! I called you down from work." Tweek sobbed, "All because I-I I can't handle pressure!"

Craig shook his head, "I'd come for you, even If I was across the country." He took his thumbs and wiped the tears from Tweeks cheeks. He leaned forward and parted his lips tenderly kissing Tweek, who collapsed into Craig's arms, flinging his arms across his shoulders.

"Jesus Christ, I love you." Tweek said, staring at Craig's dark brown eyes.

"Mhmmm. I love you too." He smiled slightly, moving the hair out from Tweeks eyes.

Craig took the peroxide from the counter and dabbed a cotton ball in it, applying it to Tweeks bruises and cuts, who patiently sat on the toilet lid, staring at Craig's process.

"And after we're done Tweekers." Craig looked over at Tweek, who looked up at him, "I'll get you some coffee, on me." He smiled.

Tweek gaped happily at Craig's suggestion and nodded.

After helping Tweek button his shirt correctly, they both headed down the stairs into the main hallway.

"Where are you boys heading?" Tweeks mother asked, deciding to make an appearance.

Craig scoffed, "out."

"Oh okay. Come back safe." She smiled and walked back into the other room.

Craig rolled his eyes and waited for Tweek to put his coat on before leaving the house, hand in hand.


End file.
